Written In The Stars
by teddybear4545454
Summary: Silverflash is not a normal warrior. From the strange circumstances surrounding her birth, to the events in her past that haunt her every step. Can she escape the wrath of a shadowed kithood, or will her strained relationships tear her and her clan apart? Rated T just in case. R&R please!
1. Allegiances

**Riverclan**

**Leader: ** Ripplestar- Sleek black tom with bright blue eyes

**Deputy: ** Spiderfang- Black and white splashed tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Redflower- Black she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Stormshadow- Black tom with blue eyes

Rockleap- Longhaired black tom with yellow eyes

Mossclaw- Gray tom with a white underside and green eyes

Petalsplash - Pale ginger longhaired she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Rushfeather- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pebblefur- Dark gray tom with white paws

Frostshadow- White and gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Pinestorm- Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Sootclaw- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Dewpaw

Sunstripe- Bright golden tom with amber eyes

Bluefeather- Bluish-gray she-cat with pale green eyes and a white tail tip

**Apprentice: **Beechpaw

Cloudspark- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Tigerwhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willlowsong- Black and silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Reedfur- Bracken colored tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Beechpaw- Pale brown tabby tom with gray eyes

Aspenpaw- Brown flecked she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Stonepaw- Pale gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Lilyfeather- Small light ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. (Mother to Stormshadow's kits.)

**Kits: ** Silverkit (Bright ginger she-cat with black paw, tail tip, ear tips, and a black diamond on her forehead. Silver eyes.) Starlingkit (Black she cat with white tail tip and splash on chest. Blue eyes.)

Wrencloud- Cream she-cat with brown paws, ears, tail, and face. Strange slanting blue eyes. Very slender. A former kittypet. (Mother to Tigerwhisker's kits.)

**Kits: **Shadekit (Cream tom with brown paws, ears, tail, and face. Identical to mother. Blue eyes.) Troutkit (Brown tom with blue eyes)

Lithebreeze : Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Sunstripe's kit)

**Kits: **Raykit (mottled golden/ginger tom with penetrating amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Hawktalon- Dark Gray, almost black tom with amber eyes and white paws

Birchleaf- Tan tabby tom with green eyes

Minnowscale: Gray she cat with one green eye, one blue, mostly deaf, with a once beautiful sleek gray pelt

Snowstrike: Pure white tom with green eyes

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: ** Blossomstar- Gray and tan tortoiseshell she cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

**Deputy: ** Swallowfeather- Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Rainsong- Black and gray mottled tom with green eyes and white paws

**Apprentice: **Robinpaw

**Warriors: **

Shadepool- Pale gray tom with black paws and tail tip, yellow eyes.

Fernwhisker- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icetail- Slender gray tabby she-cat with a white tail. Pale green eyes

**Apprentice: **Grasspaw

Thistletail- Black tom with a fluffy tail, white paws, and blue eyes

Nettlefur- Pale ginger tom with green eyes

Robinsong- Pale ginger tabby tom with pale yellow eyes bkvi;o

Brightfeather- White she-cat with gray splashes and pale green eyes

Shadowstep- White tom with one black paw and a black tail tip, amber eyes

Lionclaw- White tom with tabby ginger patches and dark amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Swanpaw

Emberfur- Black and white splashed she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Grasspaw- Ginger she-cat with a white underside and muzzle, grass green eyes

Swanpaw- Gray she-cat with light blue eyes and a white underside

**Queens:**

Willowstorm- Pale brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

**Kits: ** Yellowkit- Black tom with bright yellow eyes, Oakrkit- Dark gray tom with black patches and yellow eyes

**Elders: **

Foxfang- Bright ginger tom with green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader: ** Gorsestar- Pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: ** Harefur- Tan tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Heatherfur- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Eagleclaw- Brown tabby tom with white paws and tail tip and green eyes

Talonstrike- Brown tom with half of his face disfigured by a scar from an eagle attack. Missing one eye, other eye amber.

Crowflight- Mottled gray she-cat with darker gray paws and dark blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Pale brown she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Russetcloud- Ginger tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Breezepaw

Cloudfeather- White she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Hailclaw- Gray and white tom with green eyes

Rabbitears- Tan colored tom with very large ears and blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Nettlepaw

Smokeheart- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- Pale gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

Nettlepaw- Brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnflight- Pale golden tabby she-cat she-cat with yellow eyes

**Kits: ** Dustkit- Pale golden tom with green eyes, Volekit- Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Ravencloud- Blueish black she- cat with gray eyes

**Elders:**

Tawnyfur- Calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Marshstar- Muddy colored mottled brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Snaketail- Pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Darkcloud- Black fluffy she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Fireflash

**Warriors:**

Sparksong- Gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Sandpaw

Sparrowspots- Mottled pale brown tom with pale amber eyes

Honeyfrost- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Gustpaw

Nightclaw- Gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Ratclaw- Brown tom with very long claws and green eyes

Ashpelt- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Oakpool- Russet colored tom with amber eyes

Hollymist- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Leopardfang- Mottled ginger tabby tom with a snaggle tooth and a missing ear. Amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fireflash- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sandpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Gustpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes and one white paw

Redpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Sagepool- Bright ginger she-cat with gray eyes

**Kits: **Smokekit- Gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders: **

Greenmist- Gray she-cat with green eyes, one clouded by blindness

Dapplesong- Dappled tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Berrytail- Mottled brown tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Thunder rumbled ominously overhead, a grim threat of a storm about to break. A muscular gray tom glanced up at the looming thunderheads, ears pasted to his head, eyes nothing but blue slits. A fork of lightning split the sky, the light shattering off the surface of snow that blanketed the ground. He twitched his tail and scampered in to a tightly knit shelter constructed of interwoven reeds. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the den, he dropped the wad of moss he had been carrying, and turned his gaze to a tiny black she-cat who was anxiously flitting around another she-cat who lay on the ground." Redflower? Does this weather seem odd to you?" he asked anxiously.  
"Very," she meowed. "I have never seen, nor heard of a thunderstorm in the dead of leafbare. This storm is very, very unusual."

The tom opened his mouth as if to speak, but was cut off by the she-cat.

"No, Stormshadow. She's no better or worse than the last ten times you asked," Redflower sighed, pressing her forepaws on the ginger she-cat. "Lilyfeather," she breathed, "can you hear me?"  
An ear flicked in minute response.  
"Well, she's conscious," Redflower reported in a flat voice, eyes dead with exhaustion.

Stormshadow recalled when his beloved mate had first fallen ill. It had begun with a slight case of the sniffles that had progressed in to a deep cough that spread its sick tendrils in to the deepest crevices of her lungs. With each inhalation, the mucus that coated her vocal cords and throat rasped audibly. Stormshadow silently took a few steps, then sat and curled himself around Lilyfeather. His fur stood on end at the feverish heat wracking her body, and the shudders that ran from the tips of her tail up her spine. Stormshadow closed his eyes, and pressed his muzzle to her swollen belly. He could feel and hear each restless movement of the kits that had been struggling to be given life for almost a half a day. The warm, milky scents of his mate and the stirring sounds of his unborn kits calmed Stormshadow in to a peaceful half slumber as another wave of contractions gripped the queen at his side, The rigidness of her body, her gasp of pain, they were too much for him to bear. He stood, and silently worried for Lilyfeather's health. His greatest fear was that she would not survive the night, and as his gaze rested on the shrunken, pathetic shivering form that lay in the moss nest beneath him, it seemed as if his fear was about to be realized.

After a few tense moments of silence, broken only by LIlyfeather's labored breaths, a gasp split the still air.  
Redflower, who had been gazing warily at the odd sleet storm raging outside, snapped back to rapt attention, and Stormshadow began to pace. "The first kit is coming."

Lilyfeather's hackles bristled, and her lugs curled up in to a tense fetal position as another round of thunder echoed through the forest, followed by a flare of blue light. She shuddered silently in her nest, all muscles tensed in preparation for the birth of a kit, Her teeth gritted in mute pain, and a wet bundle slid in to her nest of feathers.  
"Lick," Redflower ordered,her gaze never wavering from the sickly Lilyfeather.

Stormshadow bent his head and began to rasp his tongue over the tiny, unmoving bundle of raven black fur. As he smoothed out it's dark pelt, he noticed a tiny splash of white adorning it's chest. He glanced up, somewhat amused for a reason he didn't quite understand as he gazed at his sister Redflower, the twin of the kit that lay at his paws. "She definitely takes after my side of the family," he mused quietly.

"There's one more kit coming!" Redflower yowled over a rumble of thunder. Lilyfeather's body regained it's taut posture, and this time, she yowled quietly as the pains engulfed her nervous system.  
At that very moment, the sky seemed to split with Starclan's pure wrath. A white hot bolt of lightning sizzled above the den, making every cat's sleek fur stand on end. When Stormshadow's vision was no longer obscured by blinding white spots, he saw that Redflower was frantically rubbing a ginger kit with black markings. Redflower paused for a moment, and as a frightening peal of thunder rattled the reeds making up the den, the small kit's eyes flew wide, glinting a hard silver in the flash of another bolt of lightning. They were intelligent, cold. Calculating. Redflower went rigid, whiskers quivering, eyes unfocused. Her claw silently slid out of their sheaths, and her hackles bristled as if she were facing a horde of angry badgers.

"Redflower?" Stormshadow cried frantically. He raised a paw and nudged his unresponsive sister worriedly, " Redflower!" She stood, still as a statue despite his proddings.

Redflower gasped, her eyes returning and sliding to Stormshadow's. She coldly held his gaze for a few moments, then fell in a dead faint. Her small black body collapsed in a heap of fur on the nursery floor, her breath coming shallow and uneven. A few moments later, her breathing equaled out to a steady pattern, yet she still did not awake from her unnatural and unexpected slumber.

Stormshadow stood in the center of the den, dumbfounded by the recent chain of events. He glanced at his unconscious sister, then at his mate. With this glance, he noticed that Lilyfether's eyelid's were fluttering, and her tail twitched in half-wakefulness. She gasped, and sat up quickly, gazing deeply in to Stormshadow's puzzled eyes. Much to his surprise, she began to speak.

"Names?" she gasped.

Stormshadow blanched, eyes dark. "Aren't there more important things right now…?"

Lilyfeather ignored him, and nuzzled the black kit affectionately, "You, little one, will be Starlingkit." The kit stirred in response to her nudge. Jerkily, she turned to the ginger kit. Its unnatural eyes looked out of place in its crinkled newborn face as it started stonily in to its mother's possessed gaze. An unworldy light lit Lilyfeather's face as she spoke her next words, and her voice seemed to echo with the wisdom of a thousand years.  
"Welcome, Silverkit."


End file.
